The Outsiders
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: What would've happened if Johnny and Dally never died? If the whole Bob issue never occured? Read to find out about the gangs new gals. Written in every characters point of view (i have my own characters in there as well)
1. Chapter 1

**Steve P.O.V **

"That's what you don't get!" I say to Evie raising my voice. She looks at me as though she's done nothing wrong. "All I did was kiss a guy _once."_ She

seemed to be getting bored with this conversation. "Well then." I say displeased with her. I'm fed up with this. I'm a descent guy...why should i have

to deal with this shit. "How 'bout you go kiss another. We're done." I sat down in a chair as a rush of sadness and relief floods over me. Evie stormed

out of the house, and I looked up seeing someone. "What's that all about?" Soda, my best bud, asks me. "I dumped Evie. The broad was cheating on

me." Soda patted my shoulder, and I knew he knew exactly how i fell. His ex Sandy had done much more than just kiss other guys when they were

together. "Sorry buddy..." He paused and looked down. "How come we pick girls like that? How come there ain't any girl worth going out with

anymore?" I simply shrug as a memory floods my head. Jessica. Jessica Lee, our childhood friend whose been gone for years. "You seemed to be fond

of Jessica as I recall." As he looked at me I cracked a grin. "Yeah she was great wasn't she." He smiled taking the chocolate milk from the fridge and

took a swig. I rolled my eyes remembering that I _wasn't _fond of her. She had been Sodapop's first kiss, and had become my first enemy. Grant it that

I'm sure it was 'cause we both cared about Sodapop and didn't want to lose him. We were also 7. Soda looked at me thoughtfully. "Wonder what

happened to her." Just then we heard a faint knocking on the door. Dally walked into the kitchen. "Who the hell knocks here anymore? " He said

reaching for the rest of a doughnut I'd been eating. I gave him a slight glare, but he didn't seem at all bothered by it. Soda went in the living room,

and I followed him. He walked toward the door and opened it. A bottle blond with familiar blue eyes looked up at Sodapop. "Hey... I don't know if," he

cut her off. "Jess?" Soda said. He opened the door all the way. "Speak of the god damn devil." I said looking at her. She shot me a playfull glare and

grin combination. "Hi Steve."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sodapop P.O.V.**

I looked in disbelief at my first love, well... my first everything really. "Um, come in." Jess walked in and Steve headed for the door. "See ya bud." He

walked out. Jessica huffed. "Nice to see he still hates me." I grinned. "Na...impossible. Sit down." She sat down and folded her hands in her skirted

lap. I sat beside her. " So what brings you here?" I ask. "Well, you really..." She looked at me. "Yeah? What for?" She brushed her bangs out of her

eyes. "Well...uh...Sodapop...," she looked don pulling at a loose string on her skirt. "I'm pregnant." She grew quiet. Shock crept over my body. "And

it's," "Yours? Yes." I looked at her unconvinced. "But it's been..." "2 months." I remember that night like it was yesterday. I had just broken up with

sandy, before we permanently broke up, and i ran into Jess at the drug store. "Sodapop? Sodapop Curtis?" her hair was her natural dark brown color.

"Hey!" I smiled as we embraced in a hug. "Soda?" Jessica shook my arm bringing me back to the present. "We only...technically did it once..." "Well

apparently you have magical sperm, or I, we, have bad luck." She chuckled uncomfortably. "Look, I know you have Sandy and all, but I just thought

that...you'd like to know. That's all... I wasn't expecting," I cut her off as I fiercely pressed my lips to hers. Why? I don't have a clue, it just seemed like

I needed to. When we finally broke apart, I grinned my sweetest version of my clear movie star grin Pony always talked about. "No

Sandy...hopefully just you." She grinned back. "Really? No one night stands like a couple of months ago?" "Well you see how well that one turned

out."I softly chuckled teasing. I pulled her gently into my arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." I missed you too..." Ponyboy came in. "Hey," he

said nonchalantly,"What's up." He grinned at Jess. "One guess." I said laughing, making a reference to my penis. Jess must not have caught it, but

pony looked at my lap and then at me. "Well as long as it's not up when you come to bed." He grinned chuckling, and went into our room. "Where are

you staying?" She gave me a pitiful look. "I don't know." I rolled my eyes. "How about here silly." I took her hand and we went into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessica P.O.V.**

I looked around the strange yet familiar room, that was never used, well I shouldn't say never. This is where me and him had sex, but mainly because

Pony was in the room they shared. I think about how reckless we'd been, not even bothering to find protection. "Make yourself at home sweetie." Soda

said. I sat down in his bed and pulled off my jean jacket, which coincidentally was actually his. He'd given it to me when I moved away a long time

ago.

He looked at it and smiled to himself recognizing it. I blushed looking at him. His beauty was unbelievable, every inch of him. He cleared his throat and

my gave went from below his belt up to his eyes. He lifted his eyebrow and smirked. "So you're 2 months along..." He said walking toward me.

"Mmhm." I said eyeing him. He gently and slowly pushed me back on the bed. My face grew red as his lips freely roamed my neck. I bit my lip and ran

my hands up his back lifting his shirt some. I've missed him... I'm surprised he took the news so well. "Mmmm..." He pulled back a little lifting his head.

"How about we wait..." I know he's one for teasing, so I decided to play along. "Please..." I leaned up kissing his neck, nibbling a certain spot where I

know he is particularly fond of. A small moan escaped his lips, and he pulled back more. "Nope..." He still had that teasing smirk, so I pulled him down

on me and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. "Yes..." My voice pleaded just for the feel of his lips against mine. When I tried kissing him, he

turned his head, and received my kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and I began getting a little impatient, and a pout formed on my face. "Sorry..." He

smiled apologetically at me, and kissed me softly on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: This chapter was a little short, but if your a Dally fan (like myself: even though I love them all) There's more to come of him! So follow my story plz :D **_

**Dally P.O.V. **

I walked alongside Johnny, lighting a cigarette. "What do ya wanna do Johnnycake?" Johnny shrugged. He never wants to say what he wants to do.

He's my favorite of the gang, and I'm sure to make it show when we're together. I put him in a headlock and pulled him over to me. "Quit it Dallas!" He

said with a smile. He likes when I fuck with him. "You'll mess my hair up." He patted his long black bangs into place. "He did I tell you my sister is coming

home?" I looked at Johnny with a confused look. "You gotta sister?" He nodded. "Her name's Alison." I chuckled my famous chuckle, and looked at him.

"Your sister ain't a Soc is she?" I smiled teasingly. Johnny gave me a playful nudge in the ribs with his elbow. We walked along the road. "How come she

left?" Johnny grew quiet, getting that beaten puppy dog look on his face. "I don't know, got fed up with...with...what my dad was doin' to her..." He kept

quiet the rest of the way to the Curtis' house, and I didn't bring it up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: His chapter was short too, but there will be more of him :D _**

**Johnny P.O.V. **

I sat down on the porch step. "Comin' in Johnny?" I shook my head. "I told my sis I'd be outside waiting for her. Sh should be here soon." Dally nodded

and went inside. I sat for about 10 minutes until I saw a familiar face walk up to me. "Hey little brother." Alison smiled at me and opened her arms. I got

up and hugged her. My back was pretty bruised up, so I pulled back when she began to give me a squeeze. I didn't want her to know that when she

left, I took her share of beatings. She didn't question it though. "So how's Darry doin'?" Darry's the only one of the gang that knew my sister. "Good.

He's inside if you want to talk to him," I paused, "Have you heard from Ashley?" Ashley was our other sister, in between us. "No... Last time we talked

she said she was gonna come home. I gave her this address, I hope it's okay with them." I nodded. "Trust me, they don't." We walked in and found

Darry sitting in his chair reading the paper.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: These longer on paper lol. sorry **_

**Darry P.O.V.**

I sat the paper down when I heard the door open. I looked up to find Johnny and a girl who looked vaguely familiar. "Well I'll be God damned! Alison?" I

stood up smiling. I haven't see his sister since we were teens. "Hello Darrel." She held her hand out smiling. I gently took it and shook it. "Nice to see

you. What brings you home?" She looked at Johnny. "My brother of course." Johnny smiled at her. "I'll just...leave you two alone." He said walked off

into the kitchen to join Dally. "Have a seat." I gestured to the couch. "Can I get you anything?" She sat down and shook her head. "No thanks darlin."

he grinned and I remember how she you to call me darling Darrel when we were kids. I couldn't help but crack one of my rare grins. I took a seat beside

her and began asking questions to catch up with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alison P.O.V. **

As I answered all of Darrel's questions, occasionally asking my own, I couldn't help but feel something for him that I hadn't felt in a long time. Darry had

been my first kiss when I was younger. I vividly remember the awkwardness of it. He's two years older than me, and was walking me home from school

in my 6th grade year. He shyly, for him at that age, took my hand. When I looked up, he kissed me, and nearly missed. "S-sorry." He stammered. He

then proceeded to act as though nothing happened. Not just then, but in high school, and up to even when I ran away. "So you look great." He said

eyeing me. I brushed my hair behind my ear. "You too Darrel.." I smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back. "Would you like a beer?" I nodded. _Might as _

_well. _I thought. When he brought me the beer, I couldn't help but notice how big he looked. "How much have ya been working out since I last saw ya?"

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "I roof houses for a living doll face." He said flexing. I couldn't help reaching over and grabbing his huge bicep. He

grinned softly. I could tell he was just eating this up. "So, remember when you were in 8th grade...and were walking me home?" If I'm not mistaken, e

started to blush a little. "Yes. I do...why?" He looked at me. I bit my lip and pulled him into a kiss. "Well. Now we're even." I released him and he

stood there slightly shocked, but grinned as I got up and walked into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's_**_ note:Sorry it has been so long since ive posted a new chapter, and this one happens to be short as well, im planning on putting at least one a week. So far i have enough written that i should type it all, but my show choir life keeps me busy, so if i can there will be more tomorrow! also ive been writing a peter pan story because im now in love with huggy pan, one of the peters that works at disneyland :D check it out if youlike disney!_**

**Ponyboy P.O.V **

I looked at my clock. Midnight. Where was Soda at? I can hardly ever sleep without him anymore, which at my age is patetic. I got up and

walked to his "old" room, and opened the door. "Pony! Get outta here!" Soda yelled as he pulled the sheets up over him and Jessica. My eyes

grew wide as I shut the door and hurried back to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at my door, preparing myself for a good yell. How was I

supposed to know they were doing that? The door opened and Soda walked in with his blanket wrapped around his waist. "Sorry, I didn't

know." I said looking at him. "I know, it's fine. I didn't come to yell I came to tell you something." Me and Soda were real close, and he always

told me everything. I would too but he wasn't interested in my books and movies. "What about?" I asked, relaxing when he said he wasn't

going to yell. I got enough of that from Darry. He sat down beside me. "Us...sleeping in the same room. I think you're old enough to be alright,

right?" I nodded, however, I still did occasionally get nightmares every once in a while. "Okay. Look I'm still a room away if you need

me...Maybe just knock next time."He chuckled. "So what's goin' on with you and Jess?" Soda looked at me. "Well...promise you won't tell no

one," "Cross my heart." I interjected. "I had sex with Jess a few months back, and well...now she's pregnant. I'll tell Darry, I just need a few

days okay?" He patted me on the head and stood up. "Hey you know how you said maybe i should knock next time?" He looked at me and

nodded. "And...?" I grinned teasingly, "Maybe you shouldn't." He rolled his eyes pushing my over. "Go to bed, you got school, night"

"Goodnight." He walked out, and i got stripped to my underwear, and crawled under the covers.


End file.
